Dime que sabe la lluvia
by Ikari M
Summary: ¿Qué me dirías si te aseguro que este lugar es tu destino?... Cada quien tiene una historia del cómo llegó... es hora de que tu hagas la propia...


**Dime que sabe la lluvia**

_Ikari M._

_Recuerden que la historia original, ni mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen; pero me tome el atrevimiento de usarlos con un fin puramente de entretenimiento…así que ya saben cual es mi sueño dorado… si las CLAMP están buscando una nueva integrante… yo me apunto!!! Acepto comentarios, criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, dudas y todo tipo de cosas…_

_**Nota**: Por motivos diversos me vi en la necesidad de incluir personajes ajenos a las guerreras mágicas, pero no a CLAMP, aún así no se preocupen pasan a ser secundarios…a excepción de 1, pero conforme a la aceptación que tengan los seguiré usando o no, al final ustedes tienen la última palabra._

----------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1.- Puesto **

La madrugada permanecía intacta, apenas audible era el silbar del viento que recorría curiosos entre los faros que alumbraban la calle desierta; la habitación en total obscuridad resguardaba el profundo sueño de la personita que yacía envuelta en sábanas de algodón. Sus párpados dejaron ver de repente las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos la pequeña, algo había perturbado la profundidad de su sueño y ahora tan de golpe, como se había despertado, se levantaba de la cama y encendía la lámpara que reposaba sobre un escritorio, con su tenue luz tomó los lápices de colores y comenzó a trazar la imagen aún fresca en su mente; tratada de ser reproducida lo más exacta posible, buscaba los tonos adecuados, marcaba y remarcaba cuantas veces consideraba necesario.

Cuando supo que había terminado con su labor tomó la hoja de papel y salió de su habitación, al final del pasillo se encontraba el lugar al que debía llegar, no necesitó alumbrar su camino pues como la mayoría de las veces el astro nocturno le proporcionaba la visibilidad necesaria filtrada por una de las ventanas, comenzó su andar sin hacer sonido audible hasta que llegó al final del pasillo tomando la perilla y girándola levemente, el crujir de la madera debajo de sus piecitos descalzos y el de la misma puerta la anunció.

Sentada a la orilla de la cama ya la esperaba una mujer, alumbrada por la misma que le había dejado llegar hasta ahí, ésta al verla entrar le sonrió y extendió sus brazos al tiempo que la pequeña le extendía la hoja de papel que traía en mano, se sentó en su regazo y esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a sentir como las extremidades la aprisionaban y comenzaban a balancear su cuerpo, la pequeña relajó su cuerpo y con las puntas de sus deditos inició un juego con la cortina azabache que tenía por cabello la mayor, misma que caía por los hombros en largos y gruesos mechones haciendo contraste con las hebras plateadas de la criatura en sus brazos; la mujer se acercó un poco más al oído de la niña y en susurro comenzó…

Quiero encontrar la felicidad…

Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado,

Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad.

Por eso llévame...llévame muy lejos de aquí.

Quiero estar en un lugar distinto,

Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí.

El ave que esta dentro de la jaula,

No puede volar, que no puede llorar,

Que siempre está en la soledad…

La mujer aún sostenía el dibujo y lo examinaba sin quitar atención a su labor de arrullo, el cuerpecito que sostenía comenzó a relajarse aún más y el jugar de su cabello se hizo más débil, señal de que la pequeña regresaba a sus sueños…

…Llévame a esa gran felicidad,

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento,

Y también, mi último deseo.

Ahí donde las hadas nos esperan.

Una tierra prometida hecha para los dos.

Por eso llévame.

Para olvidar la realidad,

Y quedarme en ese mundo lleno de ilusiones,

Llévame… a esa gran felicidad…

Al terminar el arrullo y cerciorarse de la profundidad del sueño de la menor la depositó en la cama, la cubrió perfectamente y deposito en la frente un roce de labios; de uno de los cajones del buró sacó dos objetos, el primero era un par de llaves que al chocar emitían un melodioso sonido, mismas que fueron depositadas en una de las bolsas de su bata de dormir, el segundo objeto era una cajetilla de cigarros; ya en el balcón sacó uno de los delgados cilindros y lo encendió, miró por última vez el dibujo antes de doblarlo en cuatro y ser depositado en la misma bolsa que las llaves…su mirada estaba atenta al humo que se disipaba… su semblante no se mostraba extrañado por lo sucedido minutos anteriores, todo lo contrario… parecía satisfecho…

No importa cuanto lo intentes… tu lugar es éste…-dijo en susurro, secreto que sólo el viento escucho-

----////----

En total silencio se extendía aquella carretera que los conducía a su nuevo destino, la imponente roca se hacía presente, para cubrir celosamente los paisajes de su lado contrario, a cambio les dejaba ver horizontes más allá de lo que pudieran imaginar, largos campos verdes que se perdían en la inmensidad de éste; si tenían suerte la carretera los conducía entre tramos donde los árboles escoltaban el camino, parecían susurrar la llegada de visitantes, sus largas ramas se reflejaban en las ventanas y se movían sutilmente, tal vez en señal de saludo tímido, tal vez como reclamo por atreverse a romper su eterno silencio; pero poco duraba el gusto de ver algo diferente, pues eran tan solo breves instantes antes de volverse a topar con su guía inicial.

Aquellos que viajaban en la camioneta, aparentemente el único andante por esas guías de concreto , permanecían en silencio, el primero de ellos absorto en seguir correctamente el camino y totalmente concentrado en este, dos personitas más se encargaban de ocupar el asiento trasero, cada uno pegado a la ventana, del lado del conductor un chico no mayor de 12 años mantenía su mirada perdida en el reflejo que se proyectaba en el cristal, nada nuevo, nada que a su edad pudiera interesarle; sus ojos avellana desviaron por un momento la mirada al lado contrario, topándose con una niña varios años menor que él, pese a todo pronóstico la niña parecía ser la más animada de aquel cuarteto, el chico se inclino un poco, tal vez de aquel lado había algo más interesante que hacia que la pequeña estuviera de buen humor…sin embargo al ver que de ese lado lo único que se extendía era su eterno guardián arqueo una de sus cejas y volvió a su posición original… definitivamente nada interesante había en todo ello.

El cuarto miembro estaba sentada del lado del copiloto, dese hacía ya varias horas había estado mirando el cielo por el espejo lateral, al parecer no eran los únicos que recorrían el lugar, alguien los seguía persistente… aquella nube se grisáceo pigmento, amenazante de dejar caer en cualquier momento su contenido; un pensamiento bastante trillado aquel en que una nube seguía sus pasos, incluso para ella que era bastante imaginativa aquel pensamiento le pareció fuera de lugar, rió un poco para ella el darse cuenta que tal vez el viaje la estaba volviendo paranoica; pero no pudo mantener el monologo pues una voz masculina se hizo presente…

- ¿Por qué esa cara Zaz?... – Mirando desde el retrovisor al mencionado-

- Mmmm…por nada…- Dando respuesta sin quitar la mirada del cristal-… ¿ya vamos a llegar?...

- ¿Cuál es la prisa?...

- Estoy cansado de ver lo mismo… un montón de árboles…es más creo que ya estoy mareado… -Haciendo una cara asqueada-

- Mmmmm… ¿Tu que piensas Lira?...- Prestando su atención en la pequeña-

- A mi me gusta…

- ¿No me digas que vas a tomar en serio la opinión de Lira?... tu sabes que a ella le gusta ¡¡todo!!... ¡¡Absolutamente todo!!...- Manifestaba casi impactado el chico-

- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!...-Trataba de defenderse la pequeña-

- Jajajajajajajaja….

- ¡¡¿No le veo la gracia papá?!!...

- Jajajajaja…lo siento Zaz… bueno, si nada nos retrasa estaremos llegando para antes de que anochezca… ¿Qué te parece?...

- Eso espero…

- ¿Y tu Lucy? ¿Qué tanto ves por el espejo?...

- Nada… nada…-Sin dejar de pensar en su persecutora-

El camino comenzó a presentar variaciones, esta vez la gran mayoría del trayecto eran curvas entre el ya conocido escoltar de los árboles, el silbar del viento se podía escuchar, para sorpresa de todos terminaron en una angosta vereda y lo único que se extendía a los costados eran flores silvestres que tapizaban el lugar con su pigmento dorado, rubio campo se extendía como alfombrando su llegada, bailando al compás del viento y siendo los rayos del sol sus compañeros de dan singular vals, el conductor se maravillo de aquello y sin pensarlo detuvo el auto, salió del éste y aspiró el perfume que invadía el lugar…

- ¿Se piensan quedar ahí?...-Dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes

Lira salió corriendo entre aquella alfombra, levantando a su paso un montón de pétalos que se desprendían cada vez que su cuerpo era rozado por la de la niña, una sonrisa enmarcó su carita, la falta de interés que Zas había mostrado todas aquellas horas había desaparecido al momento de tener contacto con aquel lugar de ensueño y sin pensarlo más se dejó caer sobre aquella alfombra llenándose los sentidos de todo aquello que escuchaba, veía, sentía y olía, Lucy nunca había visto algo igual, se maravilló de tan exquisita visión, miró hacía el cielo y se percató de que su acosadora no estaba ahí, en su lugar el sol pegaba en su cara, más no quemaba, era calido, era paz entera, su cuerpo se llenó de energía y una vez más su lado infantil salía a flote saliendo disparada para alcanzar a la pequeña que agitaba la mano.

Geo percibía en todo aquello una clase de bienvenida más allá de su entender, más allá de su realidad, la verdad era que no tenía la más minima idea del cómo había dado con aquel valle, pero algo le decía que no sería la última vez que estuviera ahí, Lucy regreso con la respiración entrecortada…

- por… por qué… no… dijiste que existía este… lugar…-Tratando de recobrar su ritmo respiratorio-

- Porque no lo sabía…

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabías?... ¿No se supone que para eso habías viajado antes?...

- Pues si… Pero en aquella ocasión no pasamos por aquí…mmmm…

- ¡¡¿Cómo?!!... ¡¡¿Me estas diciendo que estamos perdidos?!!... –Reaccionó Lucy-

- No… estoy diciendo que tomé un atajo…- guiñando el ojo, mientras la chica arqueaba la ceja- Jajajajajaja… no me mires así… además ¿no eres tu la que siempre dice que hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse?

- ¡¡¡Claro!!!... Pero eso lo digo cuando no estoy perdida con mis hijos…

- Ahhh te preocupas por nada…- pellizcándole la punta de la nariz-

Lucy esbozó una gran sonrisa y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobre su acompañante quien no tardó en cargarla sobre su espalda y comenzar a pasearla por el campo; las horas pasaron sin que ellos mismos se percataran, para cuando estuvieron de nuevo a bordo del vehículo y reanudaron el camino ya llevaban un retraso considerable a la logística que se había planeado…

- Hay que buscar un lugar donde comer… -Afirmó Geo-

- Por mi no hay problema… y no creo que ellos lo tengan…-

Girando la vista y confirmando que el cansancio los había invadido, cayendo dormidos en el asiento trasero, pero no fue lo único que sus mirada enfocó, su seguidora hacía, una vez más, acto de presencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se toparan frente a una estación de gas de rústico aspecto, construcción de ladrillo rojo y ventanas de madera, dos bombas de gasolina platinadas apiladas una junto a la otra, sin embargo no eran los únicos que habían aparcado ahí, una pick up negra se encontraba estacionada con su interior vacío, tal vez su dueño había decidido entrar a la tienda…

- Voy a comprar algunas cosas…mientras dejo el tanque llenándose…- Se escuchó decir antes de que se cerrara la puerta del vehículo-

- ¡¡También podrías preguntar que tan perdido estás!!...-Gritó sarcásticamente Lucy-

- Ja-ja… muy graciosa…

Los minutos fueron suficientes para que les diera alcance la masa grisácea que llevaba horas siendo el quinto acompañante, parecía extenderse por todo el cielo mientras absorbía toda la atención de la chica hasta que un ruido proveniente del vehículo vecino la sacó de su mutismo, podía ver una sombra muy cerca del asiento del conductor, aunque no sabía lo que era a ciencia cierta; salió del auto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquello que había despertado su curiosidad, el aire soplo en señal de que pronto se avecinaba una lluvia, estaba a punto de inclinar su cuerpo para asomarse por la ventana, cuando de pronto una voz la perturbó…

- ¡¡¿Qué haces?!!...¡¡¡Vámonos!!!...-Después del tremendo susto que se había llevado desistió de su labor y regreso a su punto de origen- ¿Y bien?...

- No…nada… me pareció ver algo en aquella camioneta…- Pero cuando había regresado la vista hacia la mencionada esta ya había partido-

- Estamos por llegar… el dueño de la tienda dijo que iba por buen camino… que lo más que tardaremos será una hora… bueno siempre y cuando la lluvia no se nos adelante…- Levantando su mirada al cielo con una mueca de fastidio-

Y es que parecía que ese día tampoco llegarían a su destino, primero el pequeño desvío del valle, que si bien les había servido a todos para relajarse también había retrasado bastante a los viajeros, y ahora se topaban con que estaba a nada de comenzar a llover, pues poco a poco las gotas fueron atraídas por la gravedad y ya comenzaban a llenar el parabrisas con su presencia, fue entonces que el número de aquellas perlas celestes comenzó a aumentar, lo que provocó que la velocidad fuera disminuida; para ese momento los menores ya habían despertado y terminaban de comer lo que las charolas plásticas de aquel establecimiento les había ofrecido mientras se escuchaba el constante golpeteo de las gotas en los cristales.

- Geo… ¿no crees que sería mejor buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche?...

- No pienso pasar otra noche en un hotel…-Había una necesidad inexplicable que le decía a aquel en el volante que no podía demorar más su llegada-

- Ja… pues me parece que tu terquedad llegó hasta aquí…

Mencionó la chica mientras señalaba un punto que la hizo sonreír victoriosa mientras se podía leer el letrero…KINGS CROSS…

- ¡¡Por Fin llegamos!!...- Proclamó aliviado Zas-

La lluvia ceso lo suficiente como para hacer visible el nuevo entorno que les esperaba, pequeñas plazas con accesorias que aún mantenían sus luces prendidas, las calles eran alumbradas por clásicos faros, los nombres de las calles y números lo suficientemente legibles, empedrados que más que tener la tarea de detener a los viajeros le daban la oportunidad de deleitar sus pupilas con la arquitectura del lugar, no había prisa de retener en la memoria caminos y letreros, tendrían el tiempo suficiente para conocer el lugar…

- ¿Dónde es nuestra nueva casa mamá?...- Se animó a cuestionar Lira después de horas de total silencio-

- Bueno…pues…

- 17 C de la calle victoria…-Contestó Geo-…pero antes tenemos que pasar por las llaves, además de arreglar asuntos de último momento…

- Pensé que eso ya lo tenías resuelto…

- La dueña del lugar no quiso darle las llaves al agente inmobiliario… jajajajajajajaja… ¡¡Que mujer!!... Decirle que una cosa era rentar el lugar por medio de intermediarios y otra muy diferente excluirla de su propio negocio…jajajajajaja

- ¿La conoces?...

- La conoceré en cuanto encuentre la calle Nueva Delhi….-Decía mientras viraba el volante-

- ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde?...-Lucy miraba su reloj de pulsera-

- Mmmmm… dejó dicho que a la hora que fuera… además sin llave no podremos entrar…jajajajaja… es inevitable tener que presentarme primero ahí…- Las últimas palabras quedaron inexplicablemente muy presentes en aquel hombre-…18...20…23…¡¡Aja… 24!!...¡¡ 24 de Nueva Delhi!!... ¡¡Es aquí!!...- estacionándose y apagando el motor-…Esperen aquí… no tardo…

Geo se quedó unos instantes analizando aquella casa, la rodeaba una cerca de madera de mediana estatura, caminó por el estrecho pavimento que conducía a la puerta principal, supuso que la casa no era muy grande a pesar de contar con dos pisos, pues el espacio y el numero de ventanas se lo permitía saber, lo que supuso eran las recamaras contaban con tejas diferentes unas de las otras, cada parte de la casa era tan diferente de la anterior que a la vista de cualquiera a pesar de la excentricidad…era perfecta, tres escalones antes de llegar a la puerta fueron su escolta, buscó el timbre y a falta aparente de este se vio en la necesidad de llamar directamente a la puerta, a pesar de la hora sabía de antemano que no perturbaría a alguien ahí adentro, pues las luces aún se mantenían vivas…toc,toc,toc… volvió a llamar a la puerta, cuando se topó con la mirada impaciente de un joven posado en el marco de la puerta…

- ¿Si?...-Arqueando el anfitrión una de sus cejas-...

- Hola…busco a la señorita Ichihara…- Inició el hombre en el pórtico- Soy…

- ¡¡ Ahhh claro!!...-Su semblante había cambiado tan de repente que sorprendió a Geo- Pasa…pasa…- Impidiéndole la presentación- … al final del pasillo…-señaló mientras murmuraba-… ¿Dónde estarán?...

El chico buscaba insistente, no prestando mucha atención a la visita, el mayor pudo dar un vistazo en segundos del interior, efectivamente aún se encontraba en la puerta, justamente frente a él unas escaleras que conducían al nivel siguiente, de su lado izquierdo se extendía la sala y lo que parecía ser un comedor, aunque debido a que comenzó su andar no pudo percibirlo bien, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los cúmulos de libros que se extendían por doquier, mientras se acercaba al lugar señalado percibió un olor a tabaco, al abrir la puerta encontró a la mujer que buscaba… una esbelta figura se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana de aquella cocina, un largo quimono verde con rojo y un gran moño que adornaba la silueta de su cuerpo, su largó cabello negro hacía ver su piel mucho más blanca de lo que era, un flequillo que enmarcaba su misteriosa mirada, por su boca exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo mientras lo sostenía con sus largos dedos, el invitado dudo en estrechar su mano, temía que aquella mujer se quebrara en cualquier momento cual muñeca de porcelana… eso parecía… una muñeca de porcelana…

- Me alegro que la lluvia te haya dejado llegar…- Comenzando la conversación y ofreciéndole asiento con una de sus manos-

- Vine por las llaves señorita Ichihara…

- Yuuko…

- ¿Ehh?...

- Mi nombre es Yuuko… nada de señorita Ichihara… suena demasiado formal…muy mayor para mi…jajajajajaja…no importa, no importa… -apagando el cigarrillo y sentándose frente a él- … te daré algo de tomar…¡¡Watanuki!!...

- No… así esta bien… sólo vengo…

- Si ya se…-Sacando de uno de sus bolsos un par de llaves, arrascándolas sobre la superficie de la mesa hasta quedar frente a su nuevo dueño- Aquí están… todas tuyas…- levantándose de su asiento- además no creo que les moleste que te tardes un poco…

- ¿Disculpe?...

- No creo que a tu familia les moleste esperar unos minutos más….- Girando su vista para encararlo-….¡¡Watanuki!!... –Gritó unas vez más-… pssss… ese chico cuando lo necesito se hace de oídos sordos…-comenzando a sacar de las gavetas unos vasos…-

- ¿Es tu hijo?...

Cuestionaba Geo mientras se disponía a ayudar a su arrendataria, al mirar por la ventana la lluvia aún estaba presente, un pequeño jardín se enmarcaba por el cristal pero una figura lo inmovilizó por completo, se trataba de una pequeña criatura que corría por todo aquel jardín a plena lluvia, saltaba y dibujaba en su rostro una dulce sonrisa, inevitablemente repaso su mirada por cada fibra de aquella ninfa, su cuerpo era una silueta frágil, o al menos era lo que él pensaba, su piel era del color de la leche, pero a comparación con la mujer de la cocina parecía más cálida, su cabello era corto y las hebras de plata relumbraban cada vez que el agua las tocaba, su edad… no podía ser mucho más grande que el chico que lo esperaba en el vehículo, pero algo bastante extraño fue darse cuenta que llevaba los pies desnudos… no había rastro de zapatos, la menor corría por doquier descalza…

- No… -contestó Yuuko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-… no es mi hijo… ¡¡¿Te imaginas si lo fuera?!!... Pero ella si lo es…

- ¡¡¡Los encontré!!!...

Entrando Watanuki a todo pulmón por la puerta de la cocina con una de sus manos en la espalda, tratando de ocultar algo, no parecía importarle mucho quien estuviera presente, la puerta que conducía al jardincito se abrió dejando ver en su marco a una niña empapada, Geo aún de pie pudo contemplar los hermosos ojos de la niña, sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, entró sin percatarse de la presencia de aquel que la observaba detenidamente y se paró frente al chico mientras éste se inclinaba poco a poco para ir descubriendo el objeto, extendió la mano que contenía unos anteojos y la puso lo suficientemente cerca de la cara de la niña, ésta al principio no dio expresión alguna y fue que poco a poco su cara se llenaba con una sonrisa de victoria…

- El juego termino…-Dijo Watanuki-…

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja….

- ¡¡¿No veo cuál es la gracias Yuuko?!!...

- Jajajajajaja… ¿tardaste casi medio día en encontrarlos?...jajajajajajaja… estando justo en la jaula de los pájaros del abuelo…jajajajajajaja…

- ¡¡Me hubiera dado cuenta de eso si el abuelo no hubiera estado parado frente a la dichosa jaula todo el día!!...

¿Abuelo?... se preguntó Geo, él no había visto a nadie más en la casa y por lo poco que pudo contemplar al entrar, en donde se encontraban no había más allá de la sala, el comedor, la cocina, tal vez un baño y el jardín trasero. El chico se puso los anteojos dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina hasta quedar al pie de la escalera, Yuuko seguía sonriendo ante el juego que habían mantenido casi todo el día aquellos dos, fue en ese momento que la niña giró la mirada y encontró a aquel hombre de mirada tierna, sus ojos se posaron en él pero se mantenía seria, analítica, hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y en el momento que quiso dar un paso hacia él…

- ¡¡Suu!!...-Recriminó Yuuko, quien había intercambiado aquella risa sonora por una seriedad y fría expresión-…

La niña, Suu ahora que conocía su nombre, pasó sin decir o hacer algo, dirigiéndose en dirección al chico que aún la esperaba, justo a mitad del pasillo resbaló, escuchándose un golpe en seco, Geo sintió una necesidad imperiosa de ir en ayuda de aquella frágil criatura, pero Yuuko al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se colocó en la entrada de la cocina, sin movimiento alguno de ella o incluso del muchacho de los anteojos la niña se fue incorporando poco a poco, no había quejido o llanto alguno, se puso totalmente de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, como si nada hubiere pasado tomó la mano de aquel que la esperaba en la escalera y comenzó a subir con su compañía.

- Ellos necesitan aprender a levantarse…- Reinició la mujer antes de cualquier cuestionamiento-… ¡¡Ahhh si!!... ¡¡ la bebida!!... –Volviendo a ella la memoria, sacando una botella y sirviendo el liquido-

- ¿Por qué Suu juega en la lluvia y sin zapatos?... –Mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a beber, al principio el sabor fue bastante fuerte para su gusto-

- Ella no juega en la lluvia, juega con la lluvia… que es muy diferente y el asunto de los zapatos pues… es una larga historia…

Geo presintió que aquella casa en general era extremadamente interesante, muy diferente a lo que pensó encontrar en aquel lugar, bebió un poco más del liquido y mientras sus papilas se acostumbraban al sabor concluyó que no era tan malo después de todo, terminó de beber y se dispuso a salir de ahí, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, Yuuko como buena anfitriona lo acompañó hasta la salida y fue hasta entonces que Geo pudo ver a un hombre de larga barba y cabellos canosos mirando fijamente una jaula, muy cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala…¿si ahí había estado desde el principio por qué no lo había visto?...

- Se que no les costará adaptarse…aquí encontraran lo que necesitan…-Sentenció de forma satisfecha la anfitriona-

- Gracias…por todo…

- La puerta estará abierta…

----////----

Las razones por los que la familia Yanada se veía en la condición de la mudanza eran simples, Geo trabajaba en la empresa denominada Autozam, la cual se dedicaba exclusivamente a petroquímica, fue por tal que fue contactada para el mantenimiento y asesoramiento de nuevas tecnologías, Geo era uno de los ingenieros encargados en el nuevo proyecto de dicha empresa y era algo lógico el hecho de que tuviera que estar presente en las mejoras que se le harían a la planta petroquímica de Lindfield. A pesar de que el cambio era en un principio una mera suposición, la realidad lo alcanzó un buen día al ser llamado de emergencia a una junta, en la cual se le comunicó que debido a la logística del proyecto tenía que presentarse lo antes posible en Lindfield y mudarse a uno de los pueblos más cercanos, de una lista de aproximadamente siete lugares que estaban relativamente cerca del lugar escogió Kings Cross, un poblado pequeño que estaba a una hora exacta de distancia, se puso en contacto con un agente inmobiliario, como consecuencia sus dos hijos tendrían que hacer un cambio de escuela y su esposa, a quien a primera impresión estaba de acuerdo con el cambio, tenía que dejar su trabajo, un cambio que sabía no sería fácil para ninguno de los cuatro…

Habían dado con la dirección, calle victoria, ahora sólo faltaba el número, lo cual al parecer sería confuso encontrar, pues en toda aquella calle no había una secuencia lógica de la numeración, cuando dieron con él parecían algo confusos, una amplia fachada verde olivo se extendía, la reja estaba ilumina por dos foros ubicados en cada lado de ésta y una que otra ventana aún se encontraba alumbrada, al entrar un amplio patio los recibió, nada fuera de lo normal, a los costados se podían leer los números internos 17 B y 17 D, subieron las escaleras silenciosos para no perturbar a los vecinos, ya habría tiempo de las presentaciones, en la primer puerta que encontraron estaba grabado el 17 C.

El lugar estaba en perfectamente limpio, los muebles aún se encontraban en sus empaques junto con las cajas y algo de equipaje, la totalidad del lugar estaba pintado de blanco desde la cocina hasta el baño, no había muchas ventanas, una en la cocina, otra en la pequeña sala y otra en cada respectiva recamara, Zaz miró con duda a su padre, pasaba de vivir en una casa bastante amplia a un departamento que no tenía ni la mitad de las dimensiones de su anterior hogar; Lucy por su parte no dijo palabra, arropó a los menores y los acostó en sus respectivas camas, al llegar a lo que era la recamara principal se sentó junto a su esposo…

- Ya se que no es lo que esperaban… pero es bastante cómodo…-Inició Geo-

- A mi me gusta… es muy… mmmm… íntimo…supongo

- ¿Intimo?... –Expresó dudoso-

- Si… algo pequeño… es perfecto para nosotros…

- Espero que así lo vean Zaz y Lira…

- Estoy segura que esto les ayudara… han tenido muchos cambios recientemente y…

- Eso es lo que me preocupa… que en vez de ayudarles les afecte…

- Ellos saben que haces lo mejor que puedes para que estén bien…- Recargándose en el hombro del chico…- Creo que sería buena idea que mañana comenzáramos a conocer el lugar…-Tratando de animarlo-

- Si… ¿Por qué no?... Eso nos animaría a todos… sobre todo a Zaz…

La luz comenzaba a filtrase por las delgadas cortinas, pero no era eso lo que la había despertado, era en sonido proveniente del patio principal por el cual la noche anterior había cruzado, parecía que algo arrastraban, no podía identificar bien el sonido, a pesar de estar en completo silencio y agudizando su sentido, no pudo más salió de la cama, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió del lugar. Efectivamente el ruido provenía del patio principal en el cual se encontraba una gran caja, no podía visualizar bien el bulto, pues aún se encontraba en el primer piso, asomando su cuerpo en el barandal, dos siluetas estaban junto a aquel gran paquete, lo miraban y rodeaban; en ese momento un par de ojos se toparon con los de Lucy… el chico de nívea piel le sonrío y levantó su mano en señal de saludo llamando la atención se su acompañante quien de modo inmediato levantó también la vista. Lucy más confiada comenzó a descender y se acercó a lo que suponía eran sus vecinos…

- Hola…soy Lucy

- ¡¡Hola!!... – Saludó efusivamente el chico- Tu debes ser la nueva inquilina…soy Nova y ella es Caldina…-Refiriéndose a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado-

- Los escuchamos entrar anoche…pero era bastante tarde… no quería que pensaran que éramos unos locos…o algo parecido…jajajajajajajajaja –Bromeaba Caldina-

- ¿Te despertamos?...-Cuestionó preocupado Nova-

- No… nada de eso…

- La culpa la tuvieron esos cretinos Lucy…¿Lucy?¿verdad?...-Continuó la chica cerciorándose de que no había olvidado el nombre- estábamos esperando desde hace días que trajeran esto y se les ocurre hacerlo a primera hora de hoy…¡¡¿Qué no saben que la gente duerme?!!... ¡¡Y para rematarla… no son para colocarlo adentro!!...¡¡Noooo… tenían que dejarlo a mitad del patio!!

- Bueno… ya luego pensaremos en como lo vamos a meter Caldina…Lucy como disculpa te ofrezco que tomes un té o lo que quieras con nosotros…

- Si…así nos puedes contar todo sobre ti…-Decía entusiasmada Caldina olvidándose por completo de la rabieta-

Lucy entró acompañada por la chica y Nova detrás de ellas, el lugar era aún más pequeño que el suyo, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera bastante pintoresco, un montón de cuadros colgados, todos con el mismo tema… bailarinas, un olor a nardos invadía el lugar, una pequeña sala la cual estaba cubierta por carpetas y un montón de fotografías sueltas, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que vertieran el liquido…

- Tú disculparas el desorden Lucy…

- ¿Eres fotógrafo?...-Cuestionó la invitada-

- Ohhh claro que lo es… y uno muy bueno…-Se apresuró Caldina-

- Eso intento…

- ¿Y tu Caldina?...

- ¿No es obvio?... soy bailarina…

- ¡¡¡Ahhh claro!!!

- ¿Y bien por qué están aquí?

- Es por Geo mi esposo… tiene que supervisar las obras que se van a hacer en Lindfield… No se cuanto tiempo nos quedemos…

- Les gustará vivir aquí… ya lo verán… yo no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo… y mírame ya tengo cinco años aquí…

- ¿Qué te trajo aquí Caldina?...

- Un hombre…jajajajajajajajaja

- Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Y a ti Nova?...

- Mmmm…-Encogiéndose de hombros- Un día decidí que ya no quería vivir en la ciudad… tomé un mapa y cerré los ojos, decidí que el lugar donde apuntara mi dedo sería donde viviría… y apuntó aquí…

- Que chistosa forma de decidirlo…

- Caldina tiene razón…

- ¿En qué?...

- En que aunque uno no lo planee… este lugar termina por gustar…

Continuará….

**********

_Hola a todos!!!!... tenía la intención de hacer la publicación el 24…pero asuntos mayores me lo impidieron… así que aunque sea tarde… les dejo este pequeño regalo de navidad… muchas felicidades y espero que todos los logros de este año se les multiplique para el próximo y no sólo a ustedes sino a todos sus seres queridos!!!!!_

_Ikari M._


End file.
